


Worth the risk

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Cara and miles reunite as a couple and get back together
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Worth the risk

“Some things are worth the risk no matter the odds”Cara says to Miles 

“Did this mean we’re back together?”Miles asked her 

“Indeed it does”Cara says to him 

“I want a life with you”Miles replies 

“You’re worth giving the god account another chance”Cara tells him 

“This is scary but we can get through this”Miles held her hands in his 

“Being brave in the face of adversity”Cara said


End file.
